What happened to Susan?
by hufflepuff-at-heart
Summary: Set in 24th cen 10RoseJack in India to help, but there's someone there near and dear to the Doctor's hearts. As someone's sinister plot unfolds there is a family reunion filled with love. rating for language. part of the What? trilogy. please R&R!
1. llamaman

Susan's Return

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING AT ALL!!!! Nothing, not even Jack's gum!

The TARDIS whirrs into existence, and as soon as it materializes one Rose Tyler skips out onto the Earth, not knowing nor caring where or when they are. All that she cares about is that she is back with The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness, on board the TARDIS, after spending a year in a parallel world without them. As the Doctor exits his wondrous ship, his thoughts draw back to Martha, a woman who parted ways with him and Jack just a week ago. While the Doctor thinks about her Jack wonders where they are and what trouble they'll get in while staying in 24th century Earth, approximately in India in the 24th century.

"So Doc, what's on the agenda today, the usual?" asks Jack in his cheeky tone.

"What's 'the usual' Jack?" the Doctor inquires, almost equally cheeky.

"Oh you know, finding aliens who're trying to harm the Earth, run like mad away from said aliens, then open up a can of whoop ass on said aliens and finally, foil the aliens plans with some unreasonably thing, like tea," states Jack in a dismissive tone.

"Oh right, how could I forget?" says the Doctor with a roll of his eyes. Rose just laughs at the fact that they're all together again, the team, laughing and poking fun like old times. "So!" exclaims the Doctor, "we should split up gang, and search for clu- oh my god, I'm Freddy!" the Doctor states mid-sentence, "Anyway," he presses on "Jack go that way, me'n Rose will see how we fare in this direction," he finalizes it by taking Rose's hand and hopping away leaving Jack standing there, shaking his head and walking in the opposite direction.

In a different section of India, a mother scolds her 103 year old son, "Elijah David Campbell so help me God, if you don't put that screwdriver down right now you're grounded for the next 10 years!" yelled a woman with red shoulder lengthed hair dressed in very modern brown casual 3-piece suit, but coupled it with a long, multi-colored scarf straight from the 60's.

"Jeez Mom I just wanted to look at it," stated the boy exasperatedly who, despite being 103, looked as if he were 12, because of the Galifreyan blood, as well as human, coursing through his veins.

"I don't _care_ if you wanted to 'just look at it'," she says with a roll of her eyes, "It belonged to your Great-Grandfather, and you will get it if it's broken," she says as she places the long out-of-date sonic screwdriver back on the mantle, along with a key that had a faint glow just a minute before, as well as a faded picture of her at 15 with a dark brown bee-hive as well as leggings and a long, striped sweater, surrounded by her Grandfather and her old schoolteachers, Ian and Barbra, in front of their makeshift home, named by her the TARDIS .

In another completely different part of the country, a man with black and dark red robes, affixed with a cowl, held a whisky snifter and plotted, yet again, to rule Earth, thinking that his arch rival was no where near the 24th century.

"But Doctor," Rose whined, "we've walked for hours, can't we take a break?"

"Not until we find signs of life," the Doctor stated with a roll of his eyes at his companion's lack of endurance. His thoughts now drifted to his granddaughter, Susan. He left her in about this day two centuries ago, with the love of her life, one David Campbell. He remembers seeing her crying as the TARDIS left, but it was for her own good. 'She's dead now,' a biter voice inside his head pointed out, 'they're all dead, and it's all your fault.' His face got hard as he thought this making Rose worry.

"Doctor…are you okay?" Rose asked in a worried tone, slightly frightened that he decided that she was too much work and would take her back to the place that caused her such grief.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor stated, sounding detached.

"Well, as long as you're sure…" Rose trailed off.

"I am fine!" the Doctor stated forcefully, "I'm sorry Rose," he said after seeing her sad face, " it's just that I left someone here awhile back, and they're dead now," he explained.

"Oh," Rose said in an understanding tone.

"Well then, enough of that pity party!" the Doctor declared, "there's places to go, people to save, life to find!" and with that he ran off, leaving Rose to follow.

After Jack had wandered about for an hour he came upon a house with shutters and several stories. Deciding that this was a good place to start he went up and knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and about 12 years old. "Hey," Jack started, "is your mum about?" adopting a British accent.

"Yeah, hold on… MUM! THERE'S A CREEPY BRITISH GUY AT THE DOOR!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs. A red headed woman then barreled down the stairs finally doing a flip off the last few steps then sticking the landing right in front of Jack, "Hello, I'm Susan, and this is my son Elijah" she told Jack, slightly out of breath.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced while smiling flirtatiously, "I was wondering if you could tell me of any weird things going on?"

"Yes I can," said Susan with a smile, "but we'll need to walk and talk. You'll be okay by yourself Elijah?" she asked/

"Yeah Mom I'll be fine," said Elijah exasperatedly, "I'm not 4 ya know?"

"Yeah you're a far cry from for kid," she says, shaking her head, "we'll be back in a bit. Let's go," she said to Jack.

"So, what do you want to know?" Susan asked Jack as they walked down the dusty sidewalk.

"Well, first things first, why is there no one here?" inquired Jack. Susan looked beyond Jack's face with a horrified look, "because of that," she said pointing at a gruesome creature. It looked about 8 feet with a human face horribly contorted and fused with what looked like a futuristic species of vicious llama, its nose and mouth stretched out with several rows of sharp teeth and where the hands would have been on the human there was a hoof as well as a laserish looking object. Susan grabbed Jack's hand in one fluid motion and yelled one word, "RUN!" as the human-llama hybrid opened its mouth and let out a sort of baying combined with a roar.

**A/N: If you have any questions about the story line feel free to ask, but the whole Galifrey thing will be -dramatic pause- explained later. LOL!!!**


	2. Say WHAT?

What Ever Happened to Susan? Part 2

**So this may be short and it's a bit fillerish, but it sets up the rest of this story. I have the 3rd Chapter almost finished, but after that I might not update as quickly b/c I have NO idea for the actual plot.**

**Disclaimer: Again nothing is owned by me, except maybe the vicious and fearsome llama-man.**

**_Last time on What Ever Happened to Susan_**

_Susan grabbed Jack's hand in one fluid motion and yelled one word, "RUN!" as the human-llama hybrid let out a sort of baying roar._

Jack did as he was told and ran for his life, clinging to Susan's hand like a lifeline. Susan led Jack through the vast maze of roads and side streets as her mind wandered to her Grandfather and how her adventures with him led to exactly this moment.

As Susan and Jack ran, they were being watched through the eyes of the llama-human. As the llama-man's eyes stared at them, the man with the cowl watched through those same eyes, "Faster you fool, run faster!" he exclaimed in fury, "It'll be your head if they escape!"

The llama-man increased his speed as did Susan and Jack. Susan led him down a side street to stop and catch her breath. "Why is that thing chasing you?" Jack inquired.

"It doesn't want me, it wants my Grandfather," Susan stated between laboured breaths.

"Who's he?" Jack asks, wondering how old this man could be.

"Well his name is Th- RUN!!!" Susan says as the llama-man spots them. They ran to the end of the street, where there is a large fence, Susan climbs over it quickly, while Jack follows close behind. As they got over the llama-man turned the corner and saw them running away from the fence. As he started to climb a voice inside his head yelled, "you imbecile, you have a laser, USE IT!" the creature stood back as he fired the laser, blasting the grated fence into dust. He then continued running trying to catch up with Jack and Susan.

Jack distinguished the two shadows on the horizon as the Doctor and Rose and bellowed, "RUN!" They started running and soon Jack and Susan fell in behind them, Susan telling them when to turn or swerve. They made their way into a side alley and the llama-man past them in a hurry. Catching their breaths Jack mentioned, "thank god that thing is more llama than human, huh?" All of them started laughing in the absurdity of that statement and once they had calmed down Rose asked, "Jack, who's this?"

"Right," Jack said, "Introductions. Susan, this is Rose and The Doctor. Guys this is Su-" but he was interrupted by Susan, who had very large eyes and awed expression on her face,

"G-Grandfather?"

**A/N: Yeah I'm just that evil! MUAHAHAHA! I will update soon, just as soon as I finish writing, whether it be day or night! I actually lied I just thought of the plot right now so we're good and on track.**

**Thank you my loyal readers, love you lots, Christine**


	3. Explanations and bitterness

What Ever Happened to Susan? Part 3

**A/N: GETS SPOILERISH NEAR END WITH THE DOCTOR'S DALEK RANT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!! And if you've never seen the 9th Doctor go to **** and click on pictures there's a section called characters, scroll down until you see "The Ninth Doctor." Finally, I love writing this story and my checklist is almost finished, but I think I have at least 2 more chapters in me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still working on that whole "owning Doctor Who" thing, but don't hold your breath. I'm holding mine.**

_Previously on What Ever Happened to Susan:_

"_G-Grandfather?"_

"Susan?" The Doctor asked in awe as well.

"You've changed Grandfather… well I have too, but I mean you're so **young!** Well maybe not _young_, bit young looking…" rambled Susan, unable to hide her excitement after the initial shock wore off, "I missed you Grandfather. I really missed you," Susan ended and hugged him hard.

The Doctor hugged back, eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. "I thought you died," he finally said, "I couldn't feel anyone in here," he said tapping at his head, "so I thought you had died."

"I can't feel anyone either, but I haven't been able to feel anyone for a long time," Susan said, still all smiles leading them all back to her home, the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Why?" asked a jealous Rose in a questioning tone, with just a hint of maliciousness.

"When Grandfather left me here two centuries ago I immersed myself in Earth culture, as primitive as it was," Susan started, taking a slight dig at Rose, sensing her maliciousness, " Me and David traveled the world, finally landing in India to try to help the people," Susan said looking, not at Rose, but the Doctor who was all smiles and bright eyes.

"You traveled?" he asked, in an excited and approving tone, while Rose made a gagging motion to Jack behind the Doctor's back. Jack gave her a stern look that said 'Don't be mean, girl. She's important to both of us, me, and the Doctor'.

"Yeah, 'till the little one came, just a century after you left," said Susan in a sad tone, "He was born a day after David had died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Susan," the Doctor said, "I'm so, so sorry," emotion pouring out his voice and stopping to engulf her in another hug, leaving Rose to glare at both of them.

"It's okay Grandfather, I've got Elijah and I took up gymnastics after David died, so no more twisted ankles for me," joked Susan, making the Doctor laugh out loud, "Also I tool about every so often, put up shelves and such," finished Susan with a smile.

"You've got a sonic screwdriver then too, hmm?" Jack said, finally speaking up.

"Yep, nicked it from Grandfather just before I left the TARDIS for the last time," Susan said with a smirk 'She's been smiling a lot since she saw MY Doctor' Rose thought, the green monster rearing its ugly head, "I'll show it to you when we get inside… oh damn, I forgot my key. ELIJAH OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR I FORGOT MY KEY!" yelled Susan, oblivious to the fact that the Doctor had a stunned look on his face.

"You swore!" the Doctor said incredulously.

"When you spend 2 centuries on Earth you pick up some terms," stated Susan in a matter-of-fact tone. Just then, Elijah came to the door and whipped it open. There standing in the doorway was what looked like a younger version of the ninth Doctor, down to the leather jacket.

"NO!" yelled a man now dressed in black robes with a dark blue cowl, "I cannot believe that you let the get away!" he now yelled at llama-man. "Thank Rassilon I found another 'willing' human to be contorted. Now go my minion, take the one called 'Elijah' away, he would be a perfect addition to my collection…" he laughed as he looked into the hallway that held the cryogenic pods. In each one there was a human horribly mutated like the llama-man. The crony the man was currently talking to was a 6 and ½ foot tall woman fused with an emu. She had what looked like a grayish-brown feather dress that reached down to her legs, but in actuality that was part of her body. She also had a beak that looked a horrible greenish-grey that had mucus oozing out of it, due to the primitive and dirty procedure the man had performed. The only other variation was that instead of a laser attached to her other hand she had a large, futuristic looking mace (A/N: If ya don't know what that is its a metal spiky ball on a chain, connected to a stick) and instead of a hoof accompanying the mace there was a human hand with a wingish looking thing on top of it. Finally, the woman had a manic and twitchy look in her red and black eyes as she went out to capture the 'wise beyond his years' boy.

"Doctor, it looks like you!" exclaimed Rose, worried that it was in fact _his _child, rather than his Great-Grandchild.

"Really?" questioned the boy, intrigued, "You're the Doctor? You're mister 'I-think-I'm-right-in-leaving-the-only-tie-I-have-left-to-Gallifrey-in-an-unknown-place-to-clean-up-my-mess'?" Elijah now said, anger and venom in his voice, "And who does that anyway? I mean, you were exiled from Gallifrey and allowed to only take one person of your family, so you picked your sweet and adventurous granddaughter, only to dump her on _Earth_," rambled Elijah, saying Earth with a bitterness and loathing, like it was the last place he wanted to be. The Doctor just stared in dumbfoundedness at this boy's ability to give an entire lecture in one breath. Jack and Rose stared at both the Doctor and Elijah trying to wrap their minds around this new facet reveled to them.

"So wait," said Jack, "You mean that you went back to fight a war for people who shunned your ideas?"

"What war?" asked Susan, oblivious to the pain in her grandfather's eyes.

"The Time War," stated the Doctor, "the last great fight between the Daleks and our people."

"What happened?" asked Elijah, now softening to the Doctor and willing to listen.

"The Time Lords died. I set the planet and ships to flame thinking that would stop the Daleks, and for the longest time it did. But they came back. The Daleks keep finding ways to worm their way into existence and piss me off," the Doctor said in a dark, brooding tone, the venom in his voice enough to poison a python.

"What's this?" said Jack pointing to the ancient sonic screwdriver on the mantle, effectively lightening the mood, and changing the subject.

"That, Jack, is my sonic screwdriver," stated Susan in a proud voice.

"It looks ancient!" shouted Rose, "Kinda like you," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, Rose I am old, but that's because I'm just like the Doctor, we live on, long after our human friends die," stated Susan in a hard, sad tone. Rose was about to get into a full blown argument with Susan when they both heard Jack exclaim, "No!" in a disbelieving tone.

"What?" Susan asked, happy for the distraction.

"Doc's saying that man in this picture is him when he was younger!" Jack said, pointing to a crotchety old man in suspenders.

"Yup, that was the Doctor in his first body," said Susan reveling in the look of disbelief on Rose's face. Just then the door was beaten open, wood splintering everywhere to reveal emu-lady standing in the doorway, looking at Elijah. Both Jack and Susan rolled their eyes and looked at each other for a split second, then they both yelled "Run!" in synchronization Susan grabbing the Doctor's and Elijah's hands, leaving Jack to grab the hand of Rose and start running through the house. When they reached the back door, Elijah whipped it open to reveal another monster, this one male and fused with a turkey. Just then, the emu-lady caught up with them and both of the mutations hauled our heroes off. To their Master.

**Dunn, Dunn, DUNNNNN! So, tell me what you think! Push that button, leave a review and I might feel so loved that I'll have to update sooner, b/c now I'm just pulling crap out of my head.**


	4. Wrapping up the plot

What Ever Happened to Susan? Part 4

**A/N: SO I have the last chapter written in my head, it's just getting it on paper that's the hard part. I also have plans for a trilogy of this story, but first I wish to thank some great people;**

**Outsidersluver1992, for putting up with me and my stupid questions. You're so brilliant and you are in the top ten people containing coolness!**

**Becky, for being my inspiration and asking intelligent questions that make me think also part of top ten.**

**Cassie, for ripping to shreds my story to make it better, continuing the trend of the top ten.**

**And finally, all of my reviewers, without you I would not write or have a high self-esteem.**

**P.S. While you're waiting for the trilogy to show up, I have a Torchwood-centric story that is brilliant by the way!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

_Previously on What Ever Happened to Susan?_

_Just then, the emu-lady caught up with them and both of the mutations hauled our heroes off. To their Master._

As the hybrids dragged them away, Rose looked at Susan, who was being held next to her, "Great job, Susan!" she whispered, "You didn't think that they would cover the back door? And you call your self a Time Lord!"

Susan just stared at Rose mouth agape, eyes wide. Then she spoke in a fierce whisper, "What do you have against me? All people make mistakes, Grandfather included! And for your information, I call myself a Time LADY, thank you very much!"

"It's just that you remind me that the Doctor will live on long after I die…" Rose said, regret in her voice.

The hybrids stopped at a very inconspicuous apartment, but as they were forced inside they saw that it was anything but. The room that they were shoved in had high ceilings and walls, all black. The accent color was a deep, pulsing green, not unlike the Doctor's TARDIS. As they looked further into the darkness, they could see a large staircase where The Master was standing, an evil smirk gracing his lips.

"I only asked for Elijah, my pets, but this goes way above the call of duty!" he exclaimed looking from the Doctor to Susan, ignoring the lesser beings. He looked about thirty with sandy blond hair and a slim build, but with broad shoulders, filling his robes and cowl perfectly.

"Who's that Doctor?" Rose inquired.

"The Master, my nemesis," said the Doctor in a hard voice.

"Uncle Koschei?" Susan asked surprised at a man whom she once loved as a part of her family, holding her hostage and threatening to kill her son.

"Susan?" the Master asked sneering, "My goodness you've grown. Too bad I have to kill you now."

"No!" shouted the Doctor, "take me first!"

"Well where's the fun in that?" the Master questioned.

"Aren't you gonna tell us your plot first?" Jack asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well… since you asked," said the Master, stalling for a moment, "I planned to take all of the people in India and fuse them with an animal. Then, I would use those hybrids to take over the Earth, having other planets fall like dominos."

"That's why there are no people," said the Doctor, horrified, "he's already finished the first step."

"Tie them up," the Master ordered the hybrids. They did as they were told; tying Rose to the Doctor, Susan to Jack and Elijah was to be transformed into a hybrid. "I think you would make a great minion, especially with an affinity for leaves," said the Master, chuckling as the hybrids followed him down the corridor, leaving the heroes.

"Susan," Jack said in a sing-song voice, "Guess what I nicked!" letting the sonic screwdriver slip out of his sleeve and into Susan's waiting hand.

"My screwdriver!" she exclaimed. Setting it to uncoil rope she soon freed her and Jack. Then she took off down the corridor, leaving Jack to free Rose and the Doctor.

Finally finding the room where the procedure was about to take place, she kicked open the door. Then she knocked out the two hybrids by kicking them while holding onto the top of the door trim. She then slapped the Master's hand, knocking the offending scalpel to the ground. "Back away from my son," said Susan with as much authority she could muster.

"Why?" taunted the Master, "You wouldn't hurt your Uncle Koschei, would you Suzie?"

"Watch me," she said as she laid blow after blow to the Master, each one connecting and hitting home. Jack and the rest came into the room just in time to see Susan deliver her last parting shot, "Don't. Call. Me. Suzie." As she punctuated each word with a blow, sending the Master flying to the floor, out cold.

Jack freed Elijah from the operating table as the Doctor fiddled with some dials on the Master's TARDIS console. "Let's get out of here!" yelled the Doctor as he ran from the TARDIS followed by the others. As soon as the last person got out, there was the distinct sound of a TARDIS dematerializing and soon where there once was an apartment, now stood nothing but air.

"What did you do?" asked Elijah in awe.

"I freed all of the hybrids after breaking any psychic ties with the Master that they had, as well as sent his TARDIS to an empty desolate corner of space," the Doctor said dismissively.

"How'd you pull that one off, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I pressed a big blue button and flipped a small yellow switch, I think," replied the Doctor, which caused Jack to shake his head and mutter something along the lines of 'how typical'.

"So Susan," said the Doctor, effectively ignoring that dig and turning his attention to her, his voice filled with anxiousness and anticipation, "Would you like to join us in the TARDIS. There'd be room for Elijah too," he quickly added as he saw her line of vision shift to said boy.

"Well…" said Susan.

**Yes I am going to leave it there, because I can! Like I said, the last chapter is all in my head and should come out soon. I also have the intro to the 2nd part of this trilogy in my head as well as the basic storyline.**


	5. an ending and a begining

What Ever Happened to Susan? Part 5

**A/N: Well, it's over. This is the last chapter with the hybrid concept, but we've not seen the last of Susan and Elijah. Keep your eyes peeled for my next story in this series, What Did Rassilon Do? Have fun with this last chapter and I hope you had fun in this story, I know I did.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL OWN NOTHING!!!!**

_Previously on What Ever Happened to Susan?_

"_So Susan," said the Doctor, his voice filled with anxiousness and anticipation, "Would you like to join us in the TARDIS. There'd be room for Elijah too," he quickly added as he saw her line of vision shift to said boy._

"_Well…" said Susan._

"I really don't want to keep traveling," said Susan watching three faces fall, "I want to settle in a place that really needs help, and since this time is safe now I was wondering if you could take us somewhere else that needs help."

"Okay," said the Doctor glumly, "If that is your wish." They all filed into the Doctor's TARDIS and Jack made a suggestion to the Doctor on where to leave her.

The TARDIS whirred into existence, strewing papers about and bringing four people running. Susan and Elijah stepped out into Torchwood Three, surrounded by four humans with wide eyes.

"Hello," she said sheepishly, "I'm Susan. Jack told me to tell you that he's appointed me and Elijah here the new heads of this facility." The rest of Torchwood nodded and made introductions, then quickly retreated into the bowels of the institute. Then, Jack came out of the TARDIS to issue his farewell. "Are you sure you don't want to come Susan?" Jack asked, giving her another chance to change her mind.

"Yes," said Susan firmly, leaving no indication that she was lying.

"Okay then Susan," he said and then Jack kissed her and whispered 'I love you'."

Walking past Elijah, Jack leaned against the TARDIS, wanting to watch them disappear into the structure, but it never happened.

As Susan said, "Let's go, Elijah," and started walking she was surprised as he stayed rooted to the spot.

"No, Mom," Elijah said, "I don't want to stay on Earth. You got to travel with the Doctor, I want to as well. The things we want from life now are like chalk and cheese." And with that clever and confusing statement, Elijah ran into the TARDIS Jack following close behind. The Doctor, with his back to the door assumed that Jack was the only enterer and sent the TARDIS spinning through the vortex, leaving a distraught Susan behind. The Doctor turned around and saw Elijah standing inside the TARDIS with a broad smile and uttered one word in disbelief,

"WHAT?!"

**So that's it this section of the large story arc is now complete! Thanks to those who dealt with my grammatical errors and such. Also, I hope you will want to read the other companions to this, they all will have the Master in it, in some way, shape or form and they will all have Elijah in it as well.**


End file.
